<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bouquet by KisaAkiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282339">Bouquet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya'>KisaAkiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Khaotic AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Khaos Universe, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fictional Disease, Flowers growing out of your body, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Language, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory, Polyamory is ok, Polygamy, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, fictional illness, love who you love, not canon in their story, soft best friends, soft moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know where it started but the longer they don't say anything the worse it gets.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Three people are punished because of their self loathing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Ready Set Go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Khaotic AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freyr calls his two trusted friends about his problem with Sunflowers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"They’ve been in love since they were children.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re just the only ones who don’t know that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for taking you two aside.. You’re the only ones I can talk about this..” Freyr muttered out through his mask, sitting nervously on his chair and fiddling with his thumbs. Connor, his reluctant best friend, sat across from him, giving him a tensed glare. Beside him, Worm sat there awkwardly as ever, very inexperienced with the whole “discussing feelings” thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Connor spoke up. “Just get to the point! I can’t be here all day.” He exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm nodded at his words then looked back at Freyr. “I promised to hang out with Soph, Regan and Aki later this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr leaned over and coughed through his mask, earning confused and worried looks from his peers. Connor’s expression turned sour as he became more irritated. “Just tell us!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr sighed, covering his mouth with his hand as he straightened his posture. He looked at the two straight in the eyes as he began talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was being possessive..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Worm tilted their head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time I saw Aki and Jeremiah together, I could see sunflowers around them. Their aura really does seem like childhood friends...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they are. Where are you getting at?” Connor complained, irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki would give me a smile, and soon I felt my chest becoming heavy.” He said, clenching the fabric above his chest. “I thought I was just being possessive.. Aki told me that I was depending on her too much. So I tried to distance myself from her so I can learn to be used to her not being around… but..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, locking his finger beneath the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It used to only happen when she was around but soon it happened every minute…” He pulled down the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His two peers' eyes widened at the sight. Sunflowers appeared under the mask, bunched up as if they were forced out of a small opening. The two notice a petal in between Freyr’s lips and dry blood on both his lips and the flowers inside of his mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The flowers just didn’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunflowers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The flower he sees when he sees them together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve been friends for so long that he could sense their friendliness, their loyalty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The flower he sees when he sees </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was as if he wasn’t in the picture.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freyr..” Worm muttered, standing up and walking towards him. They put a hand on his shoulder, closely examining his condition. Their eyes widened more, their earlier concerned look turned into panic. “Freyr, you have to go to the hospital!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than that!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two turned at an enraged Connor. He stood up with his fists clenched, teeth gritting. He shot Freyr a straight glare before screaming. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Why didn’t you tell anyone you had hanahaki!?!?!?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hanahaki..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked at him, surprised. “You don’t know what that is..?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A disease stemming from unrequited love. Flowers will grow out from their lungs that cause the victim to cough and vomit petals. If left untreated, the flowering plant will continue to grow until it renders breathing impossible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cures: Reciprocation of romantic feelings. It can also be surgically removed but may cause the victim to not have the capacity for romantic love. It may also erase the patient’s feelings for and memories of the enamoured. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr was speechless. He knew of many diseases, but his condition felt nothing less than surreal to him. The possibility of a flower growing inside of his lungs to him sounds nevertheless terrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor gave him a glare. “How long has this been going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr looked down, moving the mask over his lips again. “It’s been happening for a month now..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you told anyone?! Why haven’t you told Aki!! OR Jeremiah?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat there silent. Still shocked that his condition stemmed from unrequited love, and other than that.. He loved Aki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was right when she called him oblivious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I didn’t want to worry them..--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that bullshit!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr was taken aback, he looked up at Connor who stood straight in front of him, looking him down. “I don’t want that </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to worry them”</span>
  </em>
  <span> bullshit. You’ve been lying to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor!” Worm stood up, feeling awkward about the sudden turn of events. “I know you’re irritated at him right now but you shouldn’t shout at him..” They tried reasoning with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm heard him grunt under his breath. Looking away before giving Freyr another tensed glare. “Don’t fucking keep secrets from us anymore!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr’s eyes widened from his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop thinking you can fix these dumb problems by yourself. Tell us next time!! You’re not some dumb robot who can solve problems by himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr was taken aback. Connor was his usual aggressive self but what he said really stuck with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Freyr was always the cold and calculating of their small-- fairly large group of friends. Connor was notorious for giving each of his friends insulting nicknames, so when getting to know Freyr, Connor had the perfect nickname for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depend on us more often!! It’s not just Aki and Jeremiah that you can talk to you know?!?! You can talk to us!!” He paused, he gestures at Worm then slowly, points at himself. “I’m also here too you know..” He mutters out softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr looks down, letting everything Connor told him sink in. He twiddled with his thumbs more, before going into a coughing fit, feeling the burn in the back of his throat and tasting the dry iron on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor bent down and held his shoulders as Freyr crouched down, moving his hand over his mask. Connor pulled his friend into a hug as Freyr’s chest started to ache, letting his head rest on his friend’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm stood there, nervous and panicked, they felt her phone vibrate then took out, realizing what time it was. They read through the message they got and put their phone back into their pocket. “Freyr, I have to go.. Soph messaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr’s coughing fit stopped as he sat up, breaking the hug. The two noticed how bloated the mask looked, noticing yellow petals fall out from the mask. “It’s ok.. You can leave.” He said, his words mumbled out by the petals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked down at Freyr before sighing. “Connor..” They said, looking towards him, giving him a worried look. Connor looked up at them, giving them a reassuring nod. “I’ll take him to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine. I don’t want surgery..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! You’re acting more goddamn stupid than you already were!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor exclaimed, about to smack Freyr across the face. He stopped himself, sighing. “Just let me take you to the hospital..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it for us, Freyr. Do it for..” Connor started, hesitating to continue. Worm looked up at Connor then knelt down in front of Freyr. They gave him a determined look. “Do it for Aki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ache in Freyr’s throat returned from the mention of her name, but his heart softened. The pain was worse but the weight in his chest seemed to be lifted. He sighed and looked up at Connor, giving him an understanding nod. “I’ll go. Just no surgery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will work for me.” Connor replied aggressively. Pulling his friend up to his feet. “I’ll drive you. Worm go to your hangout thing that you’re supposed to go to or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah yeah.” Worm laughed. Giving Freyr a sympathetic look before making her way to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor looked down at Freyr and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You think you can make it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr looked up at his friend, wrapping his arm around his torso for support. “It won’t be a problem..”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Butterfly Weed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aki finally tells her best friends her flora problem, while Worm finally finds an idea on how to help Freyr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should be over it. Why are you still beating yourself up for this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want it to stop. I’m sorry..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm panted, running towards her three best friends. “Sorry! Ran an errand before coming here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you came by after we kept away Soph’s switch.” Aki laughed, rubbing her clothed arm, pulling the long knitted sleeve down her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph had a hand on his hip, moving his other through his new pixie cut. “We also got you garlic bread but since you were so late..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No please. Give it.” Worm held their hand out, making a grabby motion with her fingers. The shortest of the friends, holding a brown paper bag in their hands quickly passed it behind Soph’s back, passing it quickly to Aki who slipped the bag under her sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no where did it go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regan you suck!” Worm exclaimed, grabbing unto Regan’s shoulders and shaking them in her grasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have it!!” Regan laughed, pulling away from their annoyed friend. Worm glared, taking a glance towards Soph then at Aki, their eyes moving down to the obvious bulge beneath Aki’s sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm giggled, taking a step forward to her friend. “Oh Aki~” They cooed, holding her hands out in a tickling motion. Aki shook her head with a grin. “I dunno what you’re talking about!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved back, running behind Soph in a fit of giggles. Worm yelled, lunging herself after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me back the bread!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just warming it!!” Aki laughed, ducking under Worm’s arms and moving away from the group, taking the paper bag out of her sweater and waving it in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give me the bread!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right right!!” Aki laughed, tossing the paper bag to Worm. They panicked for a second, before catching the paper bag and opening it, checking it’s content. A pleased smile appeared on their face as the smell of garlic bread hit her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki walked towards Worm and patted their shoulder. “That’s what you get for being late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we will continue to not let this go.” Soph finished as Worm glared at them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached into the paper bag and took a piece of the bread in her hands, shoving it in their mouth. Muffling their words of disdain to her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regan laughed, putting a hand on Worm’s shoulder. “Please don’t talk with your mouth full.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nwo Pwomishes.” Worm replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regan gave her a glare before their eyes shifted to the bag, reaching towards it and pulling out a small orange flower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Butterfly Weed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Soph asked, leaning down to examine the flower between their fingers. Regan shrugged, examining it closer. “I just saw it on the bag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how did it get there hmm..” Soph hummed, putting a finger under his chin as he took the small flower from Regan. “It’s pretty though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I guess.” Regan replied, looking back at the other two who didn’t speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm was still distressed from their earlier encounter with Freyr. The sight of another flower that wasn’t somehow still rooted to the ground worried them. What she didn’t understand is Aki’s pale face at the sight of that flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regan tilted their head. “You two alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m fine. Just lost in thought.” Aki immediately replied, a big grin on her face. She then looked over at Worm. “You ok though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked at Aki, despite her previous smile, her face was still pale. They took another bite of the bread, answering. “Yeah, just tired from the errands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s get going before we’re late.” Regan replied, tossing the flower to the side and moving to their best friend’s side, letting Aki link her arm with their’s. Worm took the cue to walk to Soph’s side, still munching on theyr garlic bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, what were you doing?” Soph asked the one question Worm feared the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, feared the most today. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“More chores, from the folks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm sighed in relief, hoping they’ll be able to keep what happened the morning before to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Worm!! Use that crane magic!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It works better in Japan than here!!” Worm groaned, missing another prize in the crane machine. Aki pouted leaning against the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm tilted her head. “Why are you wearing a sweater? Isn’t it hot out today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for the style obviously.” Aki pouted, putting her hands on her hips. “Also I thought “Hey let’s be cute today instead of being grunge all the time.” once in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright.” Worm laughed, slipping another coin into the machine. Their eyes glued on the bright pink moth plush in the very back of the machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Worm?” Aki asked, leaning her head against the machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Worm replied, keeping their eyes on the crane in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why were you at Freyr’s house?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm’s hand slipped, their finger pressing the button too early and their forehead hitting the glass in front of them. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit sorry!” Aki panicked, pulling Worm back by the shoulders. “Is your head ok?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget that- how- when—“ Worm held their forehead in a fit of panic. They gave Aki a distressed gaze before she sighed, letting go off her shoulders and walking towards the machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bent down to reach the prize spot and reached in, pulling out the pink moth. She turned back to her friend, shaking the month in her hand. “You got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nice!” Worm grabbed it and held it instinctively against their body as if it were their child. They snuggled into the plush before returning back to reality. Worm looked up, looking straight at Aki’s serious gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know though..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki rubbed her shoulder nervously. “I was at Jeremiah’s this morning and he asked me to lend this to him.” She reached into her bag, pulling out a CD case, the PS4 logo plastered on the top corner of the visual red cover art.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh Persona.” Worm commented before Aki put it back in her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to reach his place before meeting with the others but I saw you walk in. I assumed I was in the middle of something so I planned on giving it to him later tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki crossed her arms over her chest. “I was going to bring it up casually but you lied about doing chores. So.. why were you at Freyr’s?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked at her with worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How can I explain this to her?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>They thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki’s tensed and prying expression suddenly shifted to worry. “What’s wrong? Is something wrong with Freyr?” She pried, pulling her sleeve over her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No. Nothing’s wrong with Freyr.” Worm stuttered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki gave her friend a knowing glare. “You don’t lie good when you’re nervous. Please tell me what’s wrong. I’m one of his closest friends, I have the right to know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked at her with a pitiful look then sighed. They took Aki’s wrist and pulled her close to reach her ear. “Not here, though. Let’s talk about this outside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what is it? Is he ok??” Aki panicked, wrapping herself with her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked at their panicking best friend. They gave out a sigh and held her hands. “Don’t freak out, ok? You’re not supposed to be hearing this from me..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay..?” Aki leaned closer to Worm as they leaned into her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Freyr has hanahaki.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki took a step back away from Worm, her face full of terror. “H-Hanahaki? Y-You’re kidding me, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm pitied their friend and shook their head. “I’m not. He called us in this morning to discuss it with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor was there too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor..” Aki looked down on her feet. “Why would he call you guys and not call me or Jeremiah? I thought we were his closest buds..” She started to sweat, her cheeks turning flushed as if there were a sudden heat wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he had something so serious he would have told me, right? He trusts me doesn’t he??” Aki grabbed Worm’s shoulders as her breath starts to quicken.”I-Is he ok now??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Holdon here!” They grabbed her hands as Aki continued to sweat. “Don’t worry, Connor took him to the hospital. And of course he trusts you. He cares about you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if he did he would have told me about this! How long has he had it, how long have you known??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm gulps as they take a deep breath. “I dunno if I have the right to say--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worm. Please.” Aki said desperately. “Please..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm sighed and pulled Aki into a hug. “He’s had it for a month now..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From those words, Aki’s weight got heavier as she collapsed, pulling Worm down with her. “A-Aki!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-He’s been hiding that from me for a month..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm’s eyes widened to see the sight in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki has her hands covering her mouth as tears flow down her face. She muffled her sobs with her own hands as a small orange flower appeared on her temple just under her bangs. “I should have known.. I should have known.. I should have known..” She mutters under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm notices the small flower on Aki’s temple and reaches to touch it, she plucks the flower from her temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Aki covered that part of her temple where Worm plucked the flower. Worm jumped back in shock. “T-That hurt??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh no! It didn’t. E-Excuse me.” Aki stands up and runs to the nearest bathroom just across from the arcade they were at a moment ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Aki!” Worm called out before looking at the flower between her fingers. “What flower even is this..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph finished washing her hands in the bathroom. Content that his stomach won’t be bothering him at the moment. As he was about to leave the room suddenly a familiar person barges in, disappointed that there was someone in the restroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph raised her brow, noticing Aki covering the top of her head in panic. “Hey. Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah I’m fine!” Aki exclaimed, running to the farthest sink. She dipped her head under the running water, confusing Soph even more. She walked up to her friend. “Are you sure you’re ok-” His eyes widened at the sight, from Aki’s head, a line of blood dripped down, reaching her chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened to you?!?!” Soph exclaimed, taking some tissue from the dispenser and soaking it in water, moving Aki’s hands away to press it against her temple. “Lord don’t say that you’re ok if you’re bleeding this badly!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I just fell, that’s all.” Aki said, giving a half-hearted laugh. Soph soaked up all the blood from the wound and threw it in the bin, taking another soaked tissue to wipe off the dry blood that dripped down. “Go call Reg, they have bandaids in their wallet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be ok.” Aki chuckles. “Are you sure? It looks bad, it’s not going to close up tha-” And nevertheless, the wound did close up. Soph looked at it closer, pulling Aki’s bangs up to see what supernatural event just took place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Whahwuaah- Whaaat????” Soph exclaimed. “That isn’t normal?? Did you just close up your wound with like magic?? Are you Deadpool?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the wound wasn’t that bad.” Aki shrugged, taking another soaked tissue to wipe off the rest of the blood on her face. With a half-hearted smile, she looked up at her friend. “Thanks, Soph..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Your welcome. It’s nothing.” Soph replied. “Now you go head back, I need to use the restroom.” Aki said, giving her a big smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Soph nodded as Aki walked into a stall. Still unsure of what just happened, he left the female restroom, conflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Aki??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph’s eyes widened as Worm walked up to him, a small orange flower in hand and their face filled with worry and dread. Soph had a feeling this had something to do with seeing her bleeding from her temple but it was weird, seeing Worm this worried for someone, usually they’d joke it off as if it was nothing but right now they looked as if they was about to cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph nodded at his best friend. “She’s still in the bathroom now, do you know why she was bleeding?? Did she bumped her head into something cuz somehow it closed up on it’s own!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- wait what??” Worm exclaimed in shock. “She was bleeding?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah!! But it closed up like it never happened like what was that about??? It’s like magic!!” Soph exclaimed back at his friend, he suddenly looked down at Worm’s hand, noticing the flower was still there. “Hey wasn’t that the flower from earlier today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked down at the flower before taking out their phone. “Yeah, the exact same. It’s a Butterfly Weed.” They scrolled through their phone before showing the screen to Soph. “Look what it says!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph squinted, looking at the writing on the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sad Remembrance..? Hope from Sorrow??? Let me Go????” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soph read the print confused. “That’s such a sad meaning for such a pretty flower. You know all this flower language stuff is reminding me of Aki’s old OC. What’s her name…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm raised a brow. “Mallory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph snapped her fingers before pointing at her friend. “Yes! Her! The flower girl with the unrequited love. You know the whole hanahaki stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked down at the sudden mention of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hanahaki’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “A-About that..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw this flower on the side of Aki’s forehead. It suddenly popped up after I told her about-- something about Freyr. I plucked it and she like yelled like she got hurt! Then she ran into the bathroom covering her head.” Worm explained, suddenly piecing things together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph took a moment to take in what Worm said before too suddenly piecing things together. She looked down at her friend before muttering. “So that’s why she was bleeding…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm shook her head. “But that doesn’t make sense! Unless it’s like..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic..?” Soph continued, the dread being revealed in his voice. Worm looked back down at the flower before muttering to themselves. “It’s like hanahaki but.. Different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them looked at each other for a moment, looking for some sort of call of action. Looking for whether or not to speak to Aki directly about this or keep it vague, or even to mention it to Regan, Aki’s personal number one best friend of the three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, before any of them could speak up, the arcade doors opened and a short figure walked up to them. “Hey, where were you guys? I couldn’t find you in the arcade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two turned to Regan, the usual relaxed expression on their face. They eyed the two and turned their head to look around before turning back to the two. “Where’s Aki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked down at the flower between her fingers before looking up at Soph, who immediately faced Regan with a worried look. Regan raised a brow while Soph took a deep breath before speaking up. “Well we need to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her arms nervously through the thickness of her sweater. Worm’s earlier mention about how hot it is out now coming to bite her in the butt as she starts sweating, however it could probably be due to her anxieties but either way, Aki feels like she won’t be able to get off the hook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped in her tracks the moment she saw her three best friends standing in front of her, staring at her with concerned and disappointed looks. Aki gulped, she put up a nervous smile before giving them a small wave. “Hey..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regan was the first to walk up, their slight disappointed expression shifted to pity. They opened their mouth to speak before closing it again unsure of what to say. Soph looked at Regan and sighed, walking up beside them and up to Aki. “We need to talk, you have to tell us what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki started to sweat even more, her nervous smile fading. She looked down in defeat and sighed. “Alright.. But not here.” She muttered out nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm finally walked up, the flower still in between their fingertips. “Your house is the closest. You have to explain this.” They said, holding out the butterfly weed towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki nodded. “Yeah.. let’s go. It’s getting hot around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We keep telling you that that sweater is impractical.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the one that wears a hoodie everywhere they go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four reach Aki’s home, Aki thankful that her younger siblings are out for school at the moment. Aki walked up to the front porch and took out her keys, as she unlocks the front door, someone suddenly shouted her name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Aki!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four turned to the tall black haired man who seemed to look like he was having a jog. He pulled out one of his earphones and faced the four friends. “Hey guys.” He greets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki’s face flushed red as she waved at her neighbor. “Hey Jeri!” Regan turned and was the other person to wave, giving out a short “Yo.” before returning their attention back to Aki’s door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph and Worm were the last to greet Aki’s childhood neighbor, Jeremiah. Soph took a moment before snapping away from his thoughts, looking at Jeremiah and giving him a friendly wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm, on the other hand, pondered for a moment, remembering Freyr’s condition. They knew that the reason Freyr had his illness in the first place was the relationship between Aki and her old childhood friend, and it was obvious to everyone how much Aki had a crush on him. Yet she too had a flower problem that confused her, it seemed like Jeremiah liked her back so why was she also having a problem?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah walked up to the fence of Aki’s house, leaning on it as he looked at the four. “How was your </span>
  <em>
    <span>lakwa</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked, a charming and fun smile on his face. Aki smiled, putting her keys back in her bag before walking up to him, facing him across the fence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a mischievous grin, letting out a playful giggle. “We had to cut it short. We’re going to have a heart-to-heart in my place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah gave out a sad awe. “Aww. Can’t I join? Nothing wrong with having a heart-to-heart with your favorite guy.” He teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki’s face flushed red as she pouted. “You’re not my favorite, you know!” She denied, huffing as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I’mma go in now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah chuckled. “Right.. I’m not your favorite. You got Freyr on your number one spot, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words caused Aki to blink in shock, suddenly peaking the interest of Worm whose mention of Freyr brought them back to why they were here in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki stood there, shocked for a moment before shaking her head. She kept her arms crossed as she looked up at her old friend. “Let’s not talk about this, Jerm.” She muttered, her brows lifting up as her expression changed into concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah’s expression softened as he nodded. “Alright, Kiya. Talk to you later.” He patted the fence once before moving back, giving Aki one last wave before running off to continue his jog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki let out a sigh before turning back to her friends. “Let’s go.” She muttered before walking into her own home. The three gave each other a look before nodding and following her, closing the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki walked into the living room of her home and set herself on the couch, gripping on the end of her sweater. Regan took a seat beside Aki while Soph took her other side, Worm sat across from her, being the one with the most knowledge of what’s going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm placed the flower on the coffee table in front of the couch, looking at Aki with a determined look. “So please, explain. We’re worried about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph nodded. “Seeing you with so much blood dripping from your head is fucking scary, Aki. Tell us what’s up.” He exclaimed, taking Aki’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki sighed, patting Soph’s hand for her to let go. She motioned Regan and Soph to scoot a little further as she took a deep breath. “Ok..” She breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.. I may need to like take off my shirt for this.” Aki let out an embarrassed laugh. The three of them gave her confused look as she chuckled embarrassingly, her cheeks flushed pink. “It’ll make sense.” She reasoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them gave her a reluctant nod as she untucked the sweater from her bottom and pulled it up over her head. Thankfully she was wearing a grey tank top underneath but that wasn’t what the three were looking at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butterfly Weeds scattered along Aki’s arms moving to the back of her shoulders as if she was a flower field. The three of them look at her, surprised by the amount of flowers she had on her, there was a higher chance that she had more hidden beneath the rest of her clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki..” Regan muttered out, they hesitantly reached out to touch her, putting their hand on her’s. She didn’t wince, instead she gave the three of them soft smiles. “They grow whenever I feel.. Well I’m not sure actually.” She caresses one of the flowers on her left wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But from what I can tell, whenever I feel some sort of stress or I relapse about like... some of my exes or the people that bullied me. They appear on my body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm stood up from their chair and moved to crouch in front of Aki. “So when I told you that Freyr went to the hospital..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“One appeared on my head, yes.” She let out a nervous chuckle. “Plucking them when they just bloom hurts and I start to bleed, but it heals really quick because it’s not a natural wound.” She explains, looking at Soph who had a look of understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked down, leaning on Aki’s lap so that she doesn’t lose balance. “Is this.. This is it right? It’s not like hanahaki right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki gave her friend a sad smile. “It’s a separate thing from Hanahaki and it’s not really a well-known phenomena. But it’s possible to still get hanahaki.” Worm looked down from her explanation, pondering for a moment before looking back up at her. “So how long have you had it..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki chuckled nervously. “When were we in 8th grade..?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes widened from her question. “Aki that was five years ago!!” Regan exclaimed, gripping Aki’s wrist harder. “How have you been hiding this from us?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad before!!” Aki exclaimed. “It got worse when.. “She-who-must-not-be-named” started manipulating me into thinking I was a... “ She paused for a moment, facing her lap. “Whenever it showed up in an obvious place, I’d forcibly pluck it so no one sees it. It hurt but I know it would heal quickly so I didn’t go to school with bandaids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, looking at her three best friends with sad eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner. I didn’t think any of you would believe me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a loud smack resounded in the room. Worm and Regan’s eyes were widened as they looked up at Soph, who was standing beside Worm’s crouching form. Aki held her right cheek as it stung, she looked up at Soph with a confused glare. “W-What..?” She stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so stupid! And selfish! And..” Soph bent down, taking Aki’s other hand in both of his. He leaned her forehead on her hands as soft sobs escaped his lips. “You kept telling us that… that we could tell you anything but you don’t do the same for us.. You’re such a hypocrite.” He muttered in between sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki smiled, a few tears threatening to spill as another flower sprouted on the back of her neck. “I’m sorry..” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise to depend on us more!!” Soph exclaimed, crying his eyes out. “We’re a family, right?! We’re best friends.. Please.. Depend on us more..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki smiled leaning her head against Soph and Worm as a flower naturally fell off her shoulder. “I promise.. I’ll make up for keeping it from you three for so long.” She whispered, pulling Regan closer into a hug. They lean in, leaning their head on her shoulder as the four of them take a moment to breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a few flowers start falling off Aki’s arms naturally, leaving no wound behind. A sad smile on her face as she lifts her head from her friends, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Noticing the numerous flowers that fell on her lap. “Oh.. A lot fell off..” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two on the floor looked up, noticing the flowers as well. “That’s a lot.” Soph whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that normal?” Worm tilted their head. Aki shrugged. “They can fall naturally but I haven’t had this many fall at once.” She let out a soft chuckle. “Maybe this is a good sign.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Maybe..” Regan muttered into Aki’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them have a moment of peace before pulling away, Aki scooping the flowers onto her sweater and going to her front porch. She dropped the flowers into her family garden before turning around and walking back into the house. Aki had a soft smile in her face when she saw the three of her friends on the couch, conversing normally after their previous soft moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm then dropped out of the conversation and walked up to Aki, holding her wrist. “I know we just had a soft bonding moment a while ago but I think we have another serious thing to talk about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki frowned, a flower sprouting on her shoulder. “Is it Freyr?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm nodded. “Yeah, I think you have to talk to him.” They muttered, noticing the newly bloomed flower on her friend’s shoulder. She caressed Aki’s arm. “Don’t beat yourself for it, it’s not your fault. I just think you two need to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki nodded. She looked up at her friend and gave her a determined look. “Yeah. I’ll visit him tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red Columbine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reality of Jeremiah's situation dawns on him as he tries to not be so stubborn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “As long as she’s happy. I don’t mind staying behind.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah put the earphones back in his ear lobe. He jogged past Aki’s home and reached the neighborhood library, clutching on his bottom jaw as he took off his earphone and put it in his pocket. He took out a towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead, neck and pits before putting back over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>He walked up to and entered the library, taking out his phone and opening his messages. “Which aisle was he in again?” He asked himself before looking around. “Sciences..?” He walked through a few bookshelves before passing by one filled with thick textbooks, some with latin markings and looking old beside others that look like brand new textbooks in private schools. </p><p> </p><p>He had a feeling this was the right way, and he was right. A table near the shelves he was passing, sat a tall ginger, reading a book in their hands. Jeremiah made sure to look at the color of their bracelet, noticing it’s pink look. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled and sat across from them. “Hey Elli. I’m here.” He said. Elliott, or otherwise Elli at the moment, looked up from her book. She had an excited grin before it dropped, turning into otherwise an irritated look. “Why are you wearing that??” </p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah looked down at his workout attire in confusion. “What of it? I think it’s quite stylish.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that. Why are you wearing your workout attire in a library??” She asked, fuming. </p><p> </p><p>“You were the one who told me to meet up as fast as possible! I just was jogging when you texted me!” Jeremiah exclaimed, earning numerous hushed ‘shh’ directed towards him. He gave everyone a nervous look before whispering out a genuine “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He faced his friend again, leaning forward so that he wouldn’t need to increase his voice. “So why did you call me here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, we’re not all here.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘We’?” Jeremiah tilted their head, before suddenly seeing the chair beside his being pulled back and someone sitting on it, another chair being pulled back beside Elli.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the side, a short pink haired girl sat on the chair beside his, wearing a grey flannel. Across from her, a red head sat beside Elli, her curls bouncing as she leaned on the desk beside Elli. </p><p> </p><p>“Eleanor, Vanya.” Jeremiah muttered, looking at the two newly arrived girls. Vanya looked to her side at him, giving him a cheerful grin. “Yo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh!” Eleanor exclaimed in front of Vanya. “We’re in a library.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanya chuckled. “Right.” She laughed it off. She turned to face Elli who closed the book in front of her and directed her attention to the three people with her. </p><p> </p><p>“So the four of us here have a crush on the four best friends.” She started, surprising Eleanor and Jeremiah. Vanya simply nodded from her words.</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor waved her arms in front of her. “Hold on. What is this?? First. I do not have a crush on Worm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say <em> you </em> had a crush on <em> Worm </em>.” Elli said with a smirk, causing Eleanor to flush red. She buried her head under her arms as she groaned. “Shut up..”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya giggled before turning to Elli. “Are you planning a quadruple date? Or some sort of set up? Because Regan’s been very oblivious lately.” She sighed, leaning her head on her palm. “I thought I’m super obvious! Like flirting with them in public to even get Soph, Worm and Aki’s reactions in case they’d notice. Still nothing. No move.” She sighs. “Honestly, I think Soph and Aki are aware of it now but they didn’t bring it up yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Elli laughed softly. “Speaking of Soph, he’s completely playing hard to get.” She sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah looked at her, confused. “It’s because you keep flirting with him, Aki says he’s a complete tsundere so he won’t take you seriously if you keep making moves on him like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Elli sighs. “But he’s so beautiful and so spunky. He’s so caring and compassionate and he cares so much about her friends.” She sighs happily. “He’s like.. the most beautiful person in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Simp.” Eleanor teased, earning a glare from Elli. “So what if I’m a simp? So are you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Girls. You three are going all over the place.” Jeremiah cut them off, bringing his attention back to Elli. “I mean, I’m glad you’re considerate enough to try and help us get with each of them but..” </p><p> </p><p>He paused, he remembered what Aki had told him earlier that day. He knew she was just joking and teasing him, that was their whole gimmick but did he bring it too far when he mentioned Freyr?</p><p> </p><p>He saw how he would look at her. He saw how she would look at him. It was like the two of them admired and cared for each other deep down. </p><p> </p><p>It somehow made him feel sick. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah let out a few coughs before bringing his attention back to the crowd he’s with. “I think I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeri.” Vanya suddenly spoke up, patting his shoulder. “Honestly, we think you need all the help you can get, and we think you can help us as well! I mean.. Have you seen you and Aki? You two look like you’re forever stuck in the ‘Childhood Best Friend’ zone.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what of it? I’m perfectly happy with how we are now.” He denied, crossing his arms over his chest. He suddenly felt something stuck in his throat as he coughed to let it out. Soon the short coughs became a big coughing fit as he crouched over, covering his mouth with his palm as his coughing didn't stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeri??” Vanya held his back as the two on the other side of the table ran over. He stopped for a moment, and with a hoarse voice he muttered out. “I’m fine.” Before returning to his coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude. I’m taking you to the bathroom.” Elli said, pulling up Jeremiah to stand,  since she was taller than him and strong enough to pull him up. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah gently pushed Elli away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He waved his other hand in front of his face, giving the girls a nervous smile. “I’m fine, nothing to be worried about.”</p><p> </p><p>The three’s eyes widened as Eleanor pulled Jeremiah’s hand down. “Jeri, you’re bleeding!” She exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m what..?” Jeremiah was confused, he looked down at his palm and sure enough there was blood on it. Seeping between the dry blood, there laid a small red petal. He raised a brow as Elli took his arm in hers. “Let’s get out of here, we’re causing a scene.” She whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya and Eleanor nodded at Elli’s suggestion, pulling Jeremiah and everyone out of the library.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah didn’t know what was going on, he has a pretty healthy body, regularly working out and cooking his own balanced meals, even preparing meals for his little sisters. However, this is the first time he’s been this sick since he started neglecting his meals in favor of regular workouts, and that was back when he was 13!</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up from the bathroom sink and washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror, tracing his lips with his thumb. “I hope this is nothing serious.” He mutters to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He then felt something soft in his palm and looked down, noticing the red petal still in his hands. He picked it up with his other hand and examined it. “That’s odd..” </p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah questioned himself, he saw the petal when he was in the library with the girls but he wasn’t sure if he was seeing right. His vision could have gone hazy when he started coughing up blood, this was concerning. </p><p> </p><p>He took out his phone from his pocket and decided to ask the internet for answers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘What does it mean when you cough up blood?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“</em> </b> <em> Coughing up blood (hemoptysis) can be a sign of a serious medical condition. Infections, cancer, and problems in blood vessels or in the lungs themselves can be responsible. Coughing up blood generally requires medical evaluation unless the hemoptysis is due to bronchitis.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Cancer..?” He read the words with dread before shaking his head. “No way, my family’s healthy as hell. Dad’s been giving us four healthy habits since before we could walk.” He tried reassuring himself but the uncomfortable pit in his stomach remained.</p><p> </p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate, he looked down at the notification and pressed it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dancing TOPP </b>
</p><p>
  <em> dude, how long are you going to stay in there?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> dude, Vanya’s like eating her nail polish. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah sighed, the girls were still outside, waiting for him. Elliott would have gone in with him to make sure he was alright but Jeremiah knew how they were when it wasn’t the right day. He sighs, dysphoria sucks ass huh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dancing TOPP </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be fine, you three can go ahead, i just need to clean myself up </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> if it weren’t a pink day, I would have dragged your ass out of there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thanks, you’re starting to sound like Aki -_- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> well who else is going to make sure you take care of yourself when she’s gone? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “When Aki’s gone..?” </em>He muttered to himself. He remembered how she was acting that afternoon when he bumped into her, after he mentioned Freyr she acted.. Cold. As if she wanted to run away from him as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The burning in his chest returned as he held his mouth once more, coughing out whatever was stuck in his throat. The coughs were less painful than they were a moment ago, but he felt something soft in his palm as he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“More petals..”</p><p> </p><p>Three or four more petals were in his hand, wet and drenched as if they came from his own mouth. There was a lesser amount of blood than there was when he was in the library but this still worried him. </p><p> </p><p>Soon it hit him as he dropped the petals in the nearest bin. “No..” He muttered out as he washed his hands again. He rested his elbows on the sink, his breathing turning haste and his chest started to ache. His head dropped as he clutched the top of his head, the only sound in the room being the running of the sink and his own panicked breathing. </p><p> </p><p>“No.. I can’t.. I’m not..” </p><p> </p><p>He mutters out under his breath. He knows he’s lying but he keeps telling it to himself anyways. “I can’t. I can’t..” </p><p> </p><p>He feels his forehead touch the smooth surface of the sink, the water flowing in front of him. His chest aches as he sees beads of sweat fall down on the clear surface. After another deep breath, he sighs to himself, reaching and turning off the faucet before straightening himself up. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the mirror and furrowed his brows, his face paler than usual and sweatier as if he ran a marathon. He frowned at his image, an annoyed expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Pathetic..”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“You almost gave me a heart attack!!” Vanya almost smacked Jeremiah in the back of his head, yet settled for a soft pap on his shoulder. “Eleanor started saying things like “What if he passed out??” or “What if he got mugged in the bathroom all by himself without us there to save him??” and you were the one who made me ruin my nails!” She exclaimed, showing Jeremiah her now chipped and shortened black nails. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry for worrying ya, I can help you reapply it if you like.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah,,, I could just… ask Regan to do it.” Vanya looked down, the blush eminent on her cheeks. She then shook her head and pointed up at the taller boy. “But that’s not important!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right..” Jeremiah’s smirk was wiped off by Eleanor who walked up beside Vanya and pulled her aside. She looked up at Jeremiah with a concerned look. “We should take you to the hospital. It could be serious.”</p><p> </p><p> Jeremiah frowned, suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Elli who had a worried look that mirrored Eleanor’s. “She’s right, this is very serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, it’s alright. There’s nothing to worry about, maybe I just got a nosebleed and it went out the wrong pipe.” Jeremiah waved it off with a non-believable excuse. He didn’t like having all the attention like this, he’d rather be the main shoulder of someone than be the one needing it. </p><p> </p><p>Aki didn’t like that habit about him since she kept noticing how much he neglected himself but she couldn’t change it, it’s part of who he was. That’s why she had to make sure everyone else was there to support him, and Jeremiah knew that. He just wasn’t used to it he supposed. </p><p> </p><p>Elliott gave him an irritated look. “That was the most bullshit excuse I’ve ever heard.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t wanna go to the hospital, let’s just go to Aki’s uncle, he’s a doctor and we know him.” Vanya pointed out, earning agreeing looks from Eleanor and Elliott.</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah was apprehensive, the last thing he wanted was to bump into someone related to Aki, worse, even Aki herself. She was home for God’s sake! With Regan, Worm and Soph. If her uncle was there then he would be forced to see <em> her </em> and the last thing he wants is for her to worry about him like this. </p><p> </p><p>He was about to say something in opposition to the idea before the sudden ring of someone’s phone. Eleanor reached down her pocket to her phone and looked at the caller. Jeremiah knew who it was the moment he saw her cheeks flush to the same color as her hair. She answered and moved the phone to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Wassup bitchboy?” </p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah let out a chuckle from her greeting, he knew how aggressive Eleanor and Worm were with each other, it reminded him of him and Aki actually. He then let out a groan. <em> ‘Why is everything reminding me of her today, jesus christ.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Everyone then jumped back at Eleanor’s sudden “Huh?!”. She had a worried expression as she gripped the phone in her hand. “Is he ok?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Who is?? What’s going on??” Vanya leaned against her friend, trying to hear the phone call. Eleanor swatted her away and gave her a glare. She mouthed the word ‘privacy’ to Vanya before bringing her attention back to Worm, leaving the short pink-haired girl to pout. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. I see…. It’s ok to be late tonight! Really…! No!! I won’t eat all the popcorn before you get there….. Right. Ok see you then.” Eleanor pulled the phone away from her face as she put it back in her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“So?? What happened??” Vanya exclaimed, still worried. Eleanor looked at her then at Jeremiah and Elliott who both had expectant expressions. She took a deep breath before sighing. “Freyr’s at the hospital, Connor took him there. Worm and Aki are going there to see him right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Freyr’s at the hospital?? Why??” </p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t say. Whatever it was she wanted to keep it quiet but it sounded concerning.” Eleanor replied, rubbing her arms. </p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah just stood there, confused and bewildered by what he had just heard. Suddenly Aki had left his thoughts and all he could think about was Freyr. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why was he in the hospital? Is he ok?? No.. did he get into an accident? It sounded serious.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Was he sick?? Fuck. Wait, I need to check up on him.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t need to, Aki’s there. She’ll take care of him, they won’t need you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah’s eyes widened at his sudden intrusive thought. He shook his head then clutched his mouth, feeling something burning more in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“N-Not again..” The three turned to Jeremiah as he collapsed and started coughing into his palm. Elli was the first to react, crouching down and holding Jeremiah up by his shoulders as he continued to cough. Eleanor and Vanya crouched down in front of him, all their eyes wide from the sudden outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeri!!” Vanya exclaimed. Eleanor furrowed her brows as she and Elliott met eyes, giving each other agreeing looks. She turned back to Jeremiah as Elli pulled him up to his feet. “We’re taking you to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah coughed in response, gently pulling himself away from Elliott. “No. I’m ok.” He replied with a hoarse voice. “I don’t need to go--” He was cut off again with another coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>Elli took out her phone and dialed someone before pulling it to her ear. “June, we need your car.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No I don’t need any help—“</p><p> </p><p>“Jeri!! Stop being so stubborn for once!!” He was taken aback by the sudden girly voice from Elli’s phone. “I’m coming to get you four, are you guys still at the library?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just outside.”</p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah sat at the back seat of the car, Vanya holding him by his side. Eleanor was on the other side, texting away on her phone, Jeri took a glance to see the nickname ‘Wormwood’ on top of the screen, immediately piecing it together. He kept a hand on his mouth as he glanced up at the blonde in the front seat, her usual wavy curls tied up in a bun as if she was suddenly serious.</p><p> </p><p>Jeri knew June for as long as the others but the two were so close they could almost be mistaken as siblings (if it weren’t for the obvious difference in appearance). He knew June as someone meek and shy, and he had to always rescue her and get her out of her shell but for once the tables have turned. </p><p> </p><p>She looked more assertive than usual and he felt like the one who needed to be saved. Just the thought made him feel even more pathetic. </p><p> </p><p>Elli sat at the passenger seat, explaining things to June while she made their way to the nearest hospital. He wanted to shut her up and run out of there as fast as he could but he knew Vanya was much faster than he was and could easily catch up to him. And June could start scolding him or start crying and it would break his heart if he saw her cry.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he heard a sudden huff from the front seat, he looked at June who had her eyes on the rear view mirror, probably looking at him. “You’re so stubborn, Jeri. I know you don’t want us being too worried over you but what if your dad finds out?? Or your mom! Your sisters???”</p><p> </p><p>He gulped, his family is very important to him and the last thing he wants is to trouble him with something stupid like what he was going through. He suddenly shook his head, realizing how many times he’s thought about “the last thing he wanted” many times and realizing they’re more of “the last <em> things </em> he wanted”. </p><p> </p><p>But either way, June may have hit a sore spot on him as he started to bend over and lean his head on his knee. “You don’t have to worry about me..”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeri..” June sighed, she turned her attention back to the road in front of her, puffing her right cheek with air. “You can keep saying that but we won’t stop. Aki’s words!” </p><p> </p><p>Eli’s eyes widened at June’s words before letting out a laugh. “Oh yeah, we promised to keep an eye on you in case she wasn’t there, did we?”</p><p> </p><p>“She did..?” Jeremiah raised his head up a bit, it’s like this whole day was about reminding him how much Aki cared about him. Reminding him about how amazing she was. Reasons why he loves her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He loves her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in defeat, straightening up as he pulled his hand away from his mouth. Vanya’s eyes were wide as she saw his lips. She looked over at Eleanor who was still looking at her phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Eleanor..” She called out nervously. Eleanor looked up from her phone and before she could ask, she saw it too. All the dots were connecting in their heads the moment June reached the hospital parking area. June turned past the driver’s seat to meet eyes with Elli before facing Jeremiah. They stopped at their tracks when they too also saw it. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were tired, he was tired from the blood loss. He could see their faces filled with dread, reading their worry and concern for him. Jeremiah was tired of fighting the feeling of being helped and accepted defeat, he was stubborn. He let them see what was wrong with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeri.. are those…?” Elli spoke up first, her fingers gripping the back of her seat. June’s hands were placed over her mouth in shock as Vanya searched into her bag, looking for a tissue or handkerchief. Eleanor gulped, finishing Elliot’s question. “Are those… flowers, Jeri?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah’s lips were red from blood, but as well as the protruding red petals that went past his lips, dying for escape. He could feel a stem in the back of his throat but didn’t want to throw up, especially in June’s car. His gaze dropped, reality dawned on him as Vanya handed him a handkerchief, looking up at him with worried eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a weak smile, taking it and pulling the flower in its entirety out, careful not to hit his gag reflex as he pulled out the stem. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a sigh of relief as he held the flower in his hands, it was wet and gross but it looked beautiful. He wondered what type of flower it was. Was it Aki’s favorite? <em> ‘No, she liked yellow flowers, and sunflowers were her favorite.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>He felt like chuckling at his thought, he wonders what it would have felt like if it were a sunflower instead, it would probably have been more painful due to how big it was. He traced the petals with his finger with a sad smile. “You all have been so nice to me, no matter how stubborn I was. I was kind of an ass, so..” He lifted his head, looking at everyone in front of him. “I know what's wrong with me.”</p><p> </p><p>June looked down for a moment, still speechless by the revelation. She removed her hands from her lips and placed it on Jeremiah’s, tears starting to form in her eyes. “How long..?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a sad smile. “Just today, really.” He saw her tears and wiped them away, his smile quivering. “Don’t cry, June. Please don’t cry because of me.” </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, grabbing Jeri’s hands and holding them tight. “I can’t help it!! You’re hurt!!” She paused, leaning her head against the headrest of her seat. “You’re in pain..”</p><p> </p><p>“June..” Elli reached out hesitantly, resting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing circles with her thumb. June sighed, let out a few sniffles as she leaned against Elli’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeremiah..” He turned to Vanya who still had a worried look on her face, yet her eyes looked determined. “I think you should talk to Aki.” Eleanor nodded at her words, she nudged Jeri to look at her as she explained. “Aki’s here visiting Freyr, you two can talk afterwards.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she needs to know, dude.” Elliott joined in, still holding June. Vanya pats Jeremiah’s shoulder, making him face her. “Let’s get you cleaned up first, you look gross.” </p><p> </p><p>He gave out a weak chuckle. “Yeah yeah. I’ll get cleaned up.” He looked at the four people around him, a weak yet genuine smile on his face as his pale face started to flush a bit with color. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much..” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marigold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They find each other in the same place, unsure of what the others are going through.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought this was going to the be the second to the last chapter, it could still be but depending on how the next chapter goes, there could be two more chapters until this is finished.</p><p>Also I think this is the longest chapter so far so, yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span> “I’ll tell Aki everything, after that I’ll make my decision.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get it together Jerm. For Aki..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to fix things with him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki felt her hand twitch out of worry, she was tensed and worried. Intrusive thoughts filled her head as the clock’s hands continued to tick and Freyr’s appointment lengthened. She looked over at one of her best friends beside her, she was on her phone texting someone who she assumed to be Eleanor. Under their arm was the pink moth they got from the machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki hugged her knees against her chest and leaned her head on them, facing Worm. “You didn’t have to come with, you know.. I know you and Eleanor had that date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, it’s not a date.” They spat, glaring at Aki who in turn let out a chuckle from their reaction. “And second, I felt like you needed the support. I can’t let Regan and Soph come since I don’t know if Freyr would have been ok with me telling them what he’s going through. It’s his choice to tell, really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki tilted her head, a sudden reminder of how Freyr hadn’t intended on telling her beforehand struck her. “But you decided to tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had no choice, you had to know eventually. And I had a feeling Freyr was going to tell you after our conversation today. Albeit it wasn’t my intention to drop it all on you the same day he did to me.” Worm chuckled, remembering how just this morning Freyr had called them and Connor to discuss his flora problem. Now they brought Aki to the same hospital he’s being treated in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki sighed, looking forward at the clock behind the worker’s desk, it was ticking and ticking and it fumed her. “Why is Freyr taking so long..? I thought he got here this morning. It’s almost dinner..” Surely what she said was an exaggeration but she wasn’t wrong, the clock ticked 4:45 as she watched the bigger hand make its way around the clock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm shrugged, noticing Aki’s unease. They passed Aki the pink moth with a reassuring smile, one Aki hasn’t seen since their high school days. “Come on, don’t get too wrapped up in your jimmies. Connor said Freyr only got in half an hour ago so don’t be too worried.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki looked down at the moth and smiled, she took it and put her legs down back in her seat, hugging the moth close to her chest, it’s plush fur ticking her nose. “Fuzzy..” She muttered, burying her face in the plush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right??” Worm laughed. She leaned back against the chair before noticing a familiar look of red, blonde and pink walk into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up, confused as she walked up to the crowd, Aki raising her head to follow her gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eleanor??” Worm exclaimed in confusion. The red head faced her friend in shock, Vanya and June who were both by her sides looked in their direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor awkwardly waved at Worm, her face flushed as she started to sweat. “Yooooo…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you three here??” She exclaimed, gesturing to the three girls yet her eyes were locked on Eleanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-- well- we--” Eleanor stuttered, unsure if she could explain her end. Vanya looked up at the nervous Eleanor before holding unto her friend’s arm, swooping in for her friend. “We… were worried about Freyr! So we decided to visit y’knooo.” She exclaimed, shaking Eleanor slightly with a bounce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm tilted her head in confusion. “Uuuhh. Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Worm was occupied with Vanya and Eleanor, Aki’s eyes met with June’s. She looked worried and as soon as June noticed Aki sitting by herself. She walked up to her and sat on the chair Worm was sitting on, giving Aki a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is about Freyr, he’ll probably be ok. He’s like smart and everything, right?” June asked innocently. Aki chuckled, clutching the plushie closer to her chest. She loves June and she knows how sweet she is, but the lingering feeling of dread is still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels another weed bloom on her chest as she gives her purest friend a small smile. “Thanks June. You three are also nice to come here to visit him.” Aki comments, looking at Eleanor and Vanya who are being occupied with speaking with Worm. June let out a giggle. “Yeah, we really care about Freyr. We just wanted to check up on him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s real sweet of you guys.” Aki smiles, hugging the moth closer. Feeling a weight lift off her chest, with June, Worm and others by her side, maybe they’ll give her the strength to talk to Freyr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she felt a pit grow in her chest as two more people walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tall figure with ginger hair walked in pulling a slightly shorter black haired man with a black faced mask covering the lower half of his face. Aki’s eyes widened, recognizing both figures as they walked to the receptionist, ignoring the rest of the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki wondered if the others saw them but she couldn’t tell, June kept talking to her by her side but all she could hear was noise. Worm looked caught up in whatever conversation she was having with Eleanor and Vanya so it seems that nobody has noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki..?” June called out, snapping Aki out of her thoughts. She turned to June who had a worried look on her face. “I..” Aki started looking back at the receptionist desk to see them disappear. She sighed, turning back to June with a smile. “It’s nothing, what were you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could prescribe pain medication if you want till we schedule the surgery.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr shook his head from his thoughts. He turned back to the doctor, clipboard in hand. He fiddled his thumbs between his legs, knowing full well Connor is outside the door, impatiently waiting for his exit. Honestly, Freyr was shocked to find a doctor who does deal with unnatural illnesses such as his own. It isn’t quite natural, the way Hanahaki works, in fact it almost works like magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Freyr remembered he was having a doctor’s appointment and shook his head. “It’s unnecessary, I don’t want to undergo surgery.” He told them, looking down at his hands with one thought in mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll tell her. I’ll tell her then I’ll decide what to do with my illness.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Mr. Kaiser? If it’s not treated, the stems could kill you.” The doctor warned him with concern. “You’ve had this disease for over a month now, any day it can take your life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, doctor. I’ll just tell her then I’ll decide.” Freyr responds, completely on set with this decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor sighed and opened their drawer before taking out a card and handing it to him. “Well when you made your mind, just contact me and we’ll start preparing your surgery if needed. If I don’t hear anything in the next month I may be forced to check up on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr nodded, taking the card and putting it in his wallet. “Thank you, doctor. I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure not to hold it in when you feel like you’re going to regurgitate, it’ll lengthen your chances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, doctor.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you may leave. Thank you for seeing me before it became too drastic, Mr. Kaiser.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And thank you for your time.” Freyr nodded at the doctor and shook their hand before walking out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across from the door to the doctor's office, Connor was leaning against the wall, his attention on the stress-relieving mobile game he’s downloaded to deal with his anger issues. He then noticed Freyr leaving the room and exited the game, putting his phone back in his pocket before walking up to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” He asked, genuinely curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr shrugged. “They said I can call them back when I am fully committed to a decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you haven’t fucking decided yet???” Connor fumed. Earning stares from other visitors in the hospital. Freyr gave him a stern glare that didn’t intimidate his friend, but it at least gave him the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when are you going to decide?” He suddenly spoke as he started walking, motioning Freyr to start walking as well. Freyr took a few steps forward to meet his friend’s side. “I’ll tell Aki everything, after that I’ll make my decision.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well. She’s with Worm and the others right now so we can’t just drive up to her place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even know if you’ll make it tomorrow!” Connor exclaimed, grabbing his friend’s shoulder. “Well we have no choice. We’re barging into Aki’s house tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr’s eyes widened from his words. “Wha- Connor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me to be ‘reasonable’ now of all times, Freyr.” Connor groaned, grabbing his best friend’s wrist and pulled him along. Freyr blinked for a second, still stunned by Connor’s persistence to help him get better. He smiled internally, wanting to tease his best friend for turning soft, but he knew Connor wouldn’t like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally giving in, he increased his pace to match with the taller one’s, however he still wished to persist. “Can’t we at least tell Aki beforehand?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor let out a sudden ‘oh’ as he took out his phone. “I’ll text Soph that we’re heading there right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Freyr smiled as Connor let go of his wrist, trusting his friend to walk beside him. Connor’s eyes were on his phone as he opened up his messages and scrolled till he reached Soph’s icon. Freyr eyed him as he typed, reading the message in the text box saying ‘Hey. We’re going to Aki’s house right now so if you’re still there tell her.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Direct as always.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Freyr thought, he rolled his eyes as he faced forward to see where he walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two almost reached the end of the hall, Freyr’s legs stopped. Connor looked back at him, confused and irritated. “Freyr, what the fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor that’s..” Freyr blinked for a second as he raised a finger to the two people across the hall. Connor raised a brow before looking at where he was pointing, then his eyes grew wide then shifted to confusion then suddenly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are Elliott and Jeremiah doing at the hospital?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t wanna get checked out?” Elli asked as Jeremiah washed his face in the sink. He let out a sigh, raising his head to look at himself in the mirror, cleaning up did help a lot, the color was coming back to his face. He turned back to his friend who actually agreed into walking into the men’s bathroom with him just to watch over him. Sure, Jeremiah was the second youngest of all their friends but being babied isn’t just something he’s used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be fine. I just got it today after all, I just need to talk to her.” Jeremiah smiled as he washed his hands. Elli pouted in response. “Well you gotta go talk to her soon cuz who knows what time Freyr will get out of his appointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still wanna know if he’s ok though.” Jeremiah sighed, it still wasn’t clear why Freyr had to be rushed to the hospital with Connor to him and it worried him to no end. Elli sighed. “Yeah me too, I think Aki knows though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the realization hit Jeremiah as soon as he said that, Aki must not be in a good place right now. The person he thinks she’s in love with is in the hospital for something serious that no one knows what, then meanwhile he’s here wanting to tell her that he has Hanahaki because of her. He feels more selfish than ever, sure his friend just told him that he should talk about his problems and think more about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs but this is different. He might just be putting another weight on his childhood friend’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elli must have realized when she noticed Jeremiah’s hand forming into a shaky fist. “Jeri.” She spoke, putting a hand on his tense shoulder. He sighed and furrowed his brows, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Elli, I don’t think right now’s the right time? I mean… I might be putting too much weight on Aki’s shoulders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elli was silent, she didn’t know how to respond. “But.. your illness..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I only just found out today, it’s not that bad either.” Jeremiah smiled, giving his close friend a playful nudge. “Let’s just be there for Freyr, ok? I can tell Aki after the whole thing with Frey’s cleared up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elli pouted in response before sighing. “You know June is not going to be happy about this. And Aki might get pissed once she finds out you’re keeping something from her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah wanted to laugh, he knew Aki didn’t like it when people lied to her, especially her best friends, he’s known her for almost fifteen years after all. June on the other hand acted like his fourth baby sister and no matter how cute she is, she gets quite ruthless when the situation calls for it. He decided to laugh, a low chuckle that sounded nervous. “I would be so cornered if I don’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you would.” Elli laughed, leaning against the sink. She fiddled with the pink bracelet on her wrist before sighing, Jeremiah could tell she was uncomfortable. “Hey, Jeri. I’ll wait for you outside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll be out in a bit.” Jeremiah reassured her, patting her shoulder before she nodded and walked towards the exit. “I’ll text you if you’re taking too long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Elli.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah turned back to the mirror as she left, rubbing his slightly pale cheeks. “Get it together Jerm. For Aki..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘For Aki’? You’re here for her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah’s eyes widened at the new voice as he turned towards the entrance. Shocked to see two over 6 foot men walking towards him, one carrying an irritated expression while the other carrying his usual and iconic poker face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freyr? And Connor!” He met eyes with Freyr, the reason he decided to stay in this hospital. Despite Freyr’s usual poker face, he read almost exactly what he was thinking just by squinting, and now he could tell that something was off. His right hand was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt while he blew a stray hair out of his eyes. Usually Freyr would just cross his arms and stare him down but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.. Are you ok? We heard from the others that you were rushed to the hospital.” Jeremiah asked, moving forward to meet Freyr part way. He didn’t seem to reply, with shaky hands he crossed his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Jeremiah knew something was up, Freyr never was one to express his genuine feelings, always replying with a straight forward “I’m feeling decent” or “Alright”. Yet he took a moment to think about his response, he wasn’t giving a straightforward answer this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.. Alright.” Freyr replied almost hesitantly, he flashed Connor a worried look as if calling out for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gruff sound, Connor moved to his best friend’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder as he glared down at Jeremiah. “Yes, he’s fucking alright. Just got checked up and turns out it wasn’t an.. Emergency.” He replied, trailing off the last word awkwardly enough for Jeremiah to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted, crossing his arms in front of his chest at the two before stating bluntly. “You know, Worm and Aki are at the lobby waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are..?” Freyr immediately perked up. Jeremiah almost got fooled by his usual cold demeanor because when looking into his emerald eyes, he could tell there was an opportunity present before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded at the taller boy, smiling lopsidedly before letting out a chuckle. “Yeah, you better catch up to her, she seemed quite worried about you.” He laughed, gesturing at the exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr tilted his head to the side, looking curiously at Jeremiah as he spoke. “Why are you at the hospital though? Weren’t you also going to see Aki..?” He asked, mumbling the last bit hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah laughed, shaking his head as he replied. “Naaah, we- uh. Came here to visit you. Like Elli and Eleanor, Vanya and June are here too, like we’re worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I heard you…” Freyr paused, unsure if he wanted to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I call bullshit.” Connor spat out, grabbing the boys’ attentions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah took a deep breath, he and Connor didn’t get along that well. It still confuses him for his day how he and Freyr could be best friends, frankly Freyr was too good for him in his eyes. “Connor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to fucking make a scene in a public bathroom but don’t be an idiot, Jeremiah.” He spat, leaving Heremiah shocked and confused. He tilted his head nervously, a heavy pit in his stomach as Connor continued. “You better get out here and fucking do what you need to do, Elli’s been waiting outside y’kno and the last thing she needs is another drama fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Right.” Jeremiah chuckled, walking past the two men with an awkward grin. “I’ll talk to you two later. Glad to see you’re ok, Frey.” He forced a big grin, watching Freyr raise a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I hope you’re ok too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah laughed, he wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to reassure him or because he really wasn’t ok. “I’m alright. See you two later.” He said as he walked out of the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elli was outside of the door, pulling her hands out of her pockets as Jeremiah closed the door behind him. “Dude, I thought Connor was going to maul you in there. He looked pissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well same ‘ol Connor?” Jeremiah shrugged, laughing it off as the two started walking down the hallway and back to the lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elli crossed her arms in front of her chest, puffing one cheek with air before speaking. “I spoke with them before they walked in. Sure Connor’s a hot headed Cheeto with no shame and respect but… He seemed really concerned once he saw you here, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah raised a brow. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like.. Like it was unexpected? Like you made a move he wasn’t expecting?” She shrugged, waving her hands in a confused manner before shoving them back in her pockets. “I mean I don’t care much about him as much as the next guy but I’m worried.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About me or him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The both of you.” She replied, concern plastered on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah thought about it a little more and there was something off when he spoke to Connor. He was usually dismissive but now it’s like he could read his mind, other than that, that desperate glance that Freyr gave Connor was suspicious. Something was up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They knew something he didn’t and somehow if he got involved it wouldn’t be good for the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Freyr’s ok.” Jeremiah huffed, looking at Elli with a concerned expression. “He wasn’t stoic nor blunt as usual. He’s hiding something, he’s a terrible liar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it.” Elli let out a ‘ha!’ before returning back to her thoughts. “I had a hunch. Whatever Freyr got rushed in here for, wasn’t as simple as a false alarm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Jeremiah was thankful he had someone like Elli who had a similar gut feeling as he did, if she didn’t he would have thought he was crazy for overthinking it. “I don’t wanna pressure him into telling us but you think he would, huh?” He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah.” Elli shrugged. “I mean sure it makes sense for Connor to know, they’re best friends. But I thought he would have told </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the bathroom.” She pouted, emphasizing the word ‘you’ in her sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Jeremiah raised a brow. “Why do you say so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you, Freyr and..” She paused, hesitating. “A-Aki, are like three peas in a pod.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Like I’ve never seen Freyr so comfortable with another guy other than Connor, and I’ve known Freyr longer than you have.” She explained, brushing a hand through her ginger hair. “I thought he would have told you but when you said about not wanting to ‘pressure him into telling us’ then it’s clear he didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why though..” He paused, he didn’t realize how close Freyr and he were until Elli had pointed it out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I thought I was more observant than this, but I guess if it’s about me I’m just completely blind huh.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Aki for years, so he hadn’t doubted their closeness but Freyr? He hadn’t had time to think about it until now. True, he trusted Freyr to take care of Aki the most other than her own best friends, and he did really worry about him when he found out Freyr got rushed to the hospital. Why hadn’t he seen it before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then he felt his chest grow heavy again as he coughed into his palm, Elli panicked by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder as he coughed. “Right now?? This isn’t the best time..” She panicked, holding him still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know..” Jeremiah said sarcastically as he covered his mouth. He wasn’t even thinking of Aki, Freyr had crossed his mind when his Hanahaki began to act up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Am I in love with Aki or what?? I wasn’t even thinking about her this time..’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re taking too long..” Aki watched the clock tick and tick as it hit 5 pm. She looked across the room at Worm who was talking to both Eleanor and Vanya, then to her side at June, who was leaning her head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to her side, watching June lift her head from her shoulder. “Ah.. did I wake you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, something was just touching my forehead.” She replied sleepily, rubbing her forehead with an irritated expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki gulped, placing a hand on her shoulder then up her neck, feeling the wetness of a blooming flower. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit. Another one?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki jumped slightly before turning to June, her face pale. “Y-Yeah? Yes! I’m alright. I’m fine..” She stutters, rubbing the back of her neck before turning desperately in Worm’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were too preoccupied with Eleanor and Vanya that they didn’t notice Aki’s silent plea. It was only when two tall figures walked into view did Worm’s attention was taken away from Eleanor. “Wh- Jeri? Elliott?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They were here!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aki stood up, looking at the two surprised figures expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two glanced at each other nervously before looking back at Worm and Aki. “Heeey.. Aki!” Elli waved nervously, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi..?” Aki raised a brow, watching Elli’s eyes meet Eleanor’s with a nervous expression. She then turned to Jeremiah, who gave her a simple wave with the other hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” His greeting was muffled, causing Aki to raise a brow. Shrugging it off for the moment, she held the purple moth that was still in her arms tighter to her chest as she spoke. “I knew I saw you two, when did you two get here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ Jeremiah began to speak but stopped, as if reminding himself about something. Elli glanced at him before turning to Aki, wrapping an arm around Jeremiah playfully. “We- uh.. got here with the girls!” She replied, before gesturing at Eleanor, Vanya and June.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Worm raised a brow, glancing quickly at Eleanor who was slightly pale before looking back at the two in front of them. “Then how come you didn’t say hi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We needed to go to the bathroom!” Elli replied quickly, before shaking Jeremiah’s shoulders from side to side. “Y’kno! Needed to do some business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok..?” Aki raised a brow before glancing at Jeremiah. With a hand still covering his mouth, his face grew pale and sweat started to drip from his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she felt another flower growing on her wrist, she moved closer, lifting the back of her hand to his forehead. He jumped slightly, not expecting her to be right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok? You look pale.” She hummed, standing on her toes to lean up towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m ok!!” Jeremiah exclaimed, taking a step back and surprising her in the process. “I-” He groaned before letting out another cough. “I need to go..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sprinted by her to the door, not giving Aki much time to react. “Wh- Wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah had already left the building without even glancing back once. Elli panicked, turning to Eleanor desperately before letting out a nervous laugh. “Oh! He’s in a hurry let me just y’kno! Talk to him! Yeah.” She stuttered out before running after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor hummed worriedly, glancing at Vanya who nodded in response, following Elli out the door. She then turned to Worm whose glance was locked on Aki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as they spoke. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right.. I’m not your favorite. You got Freyr on your number one spot, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki’s eyes widened as she reached for her wrist and plucked a flower prematurely, causing Worm’s eyes to widen. “A-Aki???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I said something.. That hurt Jerm..” She replied, ignoring the blood dripping from her wrist. She then turned to Worm with a determined expression on her face. “I need to fix things with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But..” Worm frowned. They opened their mouth to speak before feeling a hand on their shoulder and suddenly being pulled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki your wrist!!” Eleanor exclaimed, pushing Worm out of the way to grab hold of Aki’s bleeding wrist. June gasped by Aki’s side, taking the moth plushie as she whined worriedly. “Aki are you ok???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped back slightly, a nervous expression on her face as her mind filters out the words of worry coming from her two friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ah. These two don’t know, right.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hurt, don't worry.” She laughed, pulling her hand away and rubbing the blood off her wounded wrist which she could already tell was closing up quickly. With a quick pull of her sleeve, she shook her hand playfully and revealed her bare wrist. “See! All better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How??” June stuttered, wiping off the tears that formed in her eyes. Aki giggled, scratching behind her neck. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, just a papercut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you have to push me like that???” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki jumped slightly as Worm grabbed Eleanor’s shoulder, their face flushed red as they pulled her to face them. “What was the point of doing that??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki was hurt?? I got worried???” Was Eleanor’s response, she said so in an obvious tone, as if saying ‘What else am I supposed to do?’. It didn’t take long for the two to be dragged into their own world, arguing with each other as if they weren’t in a public place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki sighed as June let out an exasperated sound. “There they go again..” She says, snuggling the moth close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘As cute as this scene is.. I need to find Jeremiah and ask him what’s wrong.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aki thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was about to turn to the exit, she heard a familiar voice, reminding her exactly why she was here in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned, her face flushing at the sight of Freyr towering over her, a mask over his face and his eyes lidded and looking down at her. She gulped, facing him completely. “Hey..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He responds, his cheeks flushing pink in her presence. However, she didn’t notice for her gaze was locked on the grey mask covering his lips. A pit in her stomach formed when she recalled the reason why he had it on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Freyr…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freyr took a step forward, prompting Aki to look up at him, meeting his eyes. He scratched the back of his neck before pulling at the sleeve of his sweater, asking. “Can we talk?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>